


Les histoires du crâne

by victoire12epona



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 17:04:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15778341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victoire12epona/pseuds/victoire12epona
Summary: Des OS sans lien les uns avec les autres, généralement Sherlock/John, sur des sujets et des personnages variés, parfois à partir d'un petit détail de la série.OS 1 : Une demande inattendue ou le romantisme à la sauce SherlockOS 2 : Mycroft aurait dû y penser ou vous pensiez vraiment que John resterait gentiment à Londres alors qu'il croit Sherlock mort ? (entre les saisons 2 et 3)OS 3 : Les malheurs de Mycroft ; il allait vraiment devoir virer quelqu'un (entre les saisons 2 et 3)OS 4 : John, les dealers de drogue et le cluedoOS 5 : L'ONU n'est plus ce qu'elle était ou Mycroft n'est pas le seul à avoir des problèmes familiauxOS 6 : Comme si John allait laisser Sherlock partir (post saison 3)OS 7 : Guilty or not guilty, that is the question (post saison 3)OS 8 : Irène en prend pour son grade (saison 2 épisode 1 AU)OS 9 : John Watson, le moldu qui... (potterlock)OS 10 : La grand-mère qui avait mangé le loup (saison 2 épisode 3 AU)





	1. Une demande inattendue

« Epouse-moi ».  
John se figea, les mains toujours enfoncées dans l’abdomen du cadavre. Il se tourna pour s’assurer de l’identité de la personne qui venait de parler. C’était bien Sherlock et il n’y avait aucun doute sur l’identité de la personne à qui il venait d’adresser ces mots. John jeta un coup d’œil autour d’eux. Lestrade semblait statufié, le sergent Donovan avait les yeux écarquillés et Anderson semblait prêt de vomir. Les autres policiers arboraient un mélange original entre les trois expressions susmentionnées. Rien d’inhabituel autour de Sherlock.  
John essaya de se souvenir. Sherlock et lui étaient-ils en couple ? S’étaient-ils déclarer leurs sentiments ? Ou même avaient-ils eu des relations sexuelles ? La réponse à ces trois questions étant non – et oui John avait eu besoin de réfléchir quelques secondes pour en être sûr. Partagez un appartement avec Sherlock Holmes plus de deux jours et on verra si vous êtes encore capable d’affirmer quoi que ce soit – John poursuivit son examen du contenu du cadavre.  
Sherlock devait avoir une raison pour ça.  
« Ok », répondit-il du même ton dénué d’émotion qu’avait employé Sherlock.  
Que ce soit pour un cas, pour payer moins d’impôts ou même juste pour voir la tête que ferait Donovan et Anderson – et probablement toutes les personnes qu’ils connaissaient.  
Sans se soucier des réactions des personnes qui les entouraient, John ajouta :  
« Tu vas aimer ce cas. Il a des intestins humains dans son estomac. Et étant donné que la blessure abdominale est trop étroite pour l’avoir utilisée pour insérer les intestins, il n’y a que deux voies possibles. Un pronostic ?! »  
Les différents gargouillis de dégout des forces de l’ordre passèrent largement au-dessus de la tête de John alors qu’il se relevait et emboitait le pas à Sherlock.  
« Pourrais-tu dire à ton frère qu’un restau serait sympa ? Puisqu’il va forcément m’enlever dès que tu auras tourné le dos ? Encore… »


	2. Mycroft aurait dû y penser ou vous pensiez vraiment que John resterait gentiment à Londres alors qu'il croit Sherlock mort ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logiquement, comment croire que John resterait sagement à Londres alors qu'il croit Sherlock mort ? Et j'aime bien faire souffrir Mycroft...

Mycroft Holmes soupira. Il avait promis à son frère de surveiller son petit docteur pendant son absence – aka la période ayant débuté par son saut de l’ange du haut de Saint Bart jusqu’à son retour après avoir débarrassé le monde du groupe de feu Moriarty – parce qu’il se sentait responsable – oui, même Mycroft Holmes faisait des erreurs – et parce qu’il aimait son frère – oui s’il répétait que les sentiments étaient une faiblesse c’était en connaissance de cause. Honnêtement, Mycroft avait pensé que sa promesse serait facile à respecter. Au pire s’était-il dit qu’il faudrait cacher l’arme du bon docteur au cas où celui-ci aurait des tendances suicidaires. Mycroft aurait dû se douter que ce serait moins simple. Après tout, si le bon docteur Watson était le meilleur ami – le seul ? plus qu’un ami ? l’amour ? – du grand Sherlock Holmes, ce n’était pas pour rien. Rien d’étonnant donc à ce que le bon docteur se montrât contrariant.   
La surveillance fut d’abord facile – Mycroft avait suffisamment de moyens humains et technologiques pour assurer une surveillance permanente du bon docteur – mais cinq semaines après l’enterrement, le bon docteur avait subitement disparu sans laisser le moindre indice sur l’endroit où il était parti ni sur comment il avait réussi à déjouer la surveillance de Mycroft. Pour autant, tout concordait pour penser que son départ était volontaire…  
Mycroft avait mis ses meilleurs agents sur l’affaire, avec des moyens illimités, mais deux semaines plus tard, toujours rien ! Le bon docteur avait tout simplement disparu. Et Mycroft doutait pouvoir une nouvelle fois mentir à son frère quand celui-ci téléphonerait pour prendre des nouvelles du contrariant petit docteur. Mycroft se résolut donc à la dernière extrémité. Il enfila son manteau, prit son parapluie, ordonna à son assistante – Anthéa ! Où avait-elle bien pu pêcher un nom pareil ? – de le suivre et s’engouffra dans sa voiture.  
Une demi-heure plus tard, la voiture s’arrêta devant un pavillon de banlieue absolument identique à tous ses voisins à l’exception d’un jardinet dont tous les végétaux avaient été remplacés par des cailloux de tailles, formes et couleurs variés.   
Mycroft frappa à la porte. La femme qui finit par lui ouvrir – au bout de quatre minutes et vingt-sept secondes – portait un pull beige trop grand et bouloché sur une jupe mi-longue noire et froissée, ses cheveux blond terne n’avaient probablement pas vu un coiffeur depuis les années 1980 et l’odeur de menthe couvrait difficilement des relents d’alcool de mauvaise qualité. Mycroft fronça le nez, incommodé.  
La femme le détailla de la tête aux pieds sans la moindre discrétion avant de souffler et d’envisager lui fermer la porte au nez quand elle aperçut son assistante. Aussitôt, elle se redressa, épousseta sa jupe – en pure perte – et sourit du même sourire que son frère – elle était gay se rappela Mycroft.  
« Harriet Watson, commença-t-il. Je suis Mycroft Holmes…  
_ Le frère de l’ancien colloc de mon frère, répondit la femme d’un ton neutre. »  
Mycroft leva les yeux au ciel quand il comprit qu’elle n’envisageait aucunement de les faire entrer. Le docteur Watson avait dû lui parler de lui.  
« Vous voulez quoi ? »  
Mycroft hésita une demi-seconde avant d’opter pour l’approche directe. Si Harriet Watson partageait quelques traits de caractère de son frère, rien ne servait de tergiverser.  
« Je cherche votre frère.  
_ Pourquoi ?  
_ Je suis inquiet pour lui.  
_ Pourquoi ?  
_ Parce qu’il a soudainement disparu et que personne ne sait où il est.  
_ Et en quoi ça vous regarde ? »  
La femme était visiblement soupçonneuse. Mycroft soupira. Il détestait avoir à discuter avec des gens aussi communs que l’était Harriet Watson mais il n’avait guère le choix.  
« J’ai promis à mon frère que s’il lui arrivait quelque chose, je veillerai sur la seule personne qu’il ait jamais aimé… »  
Harriet Watson ricana.  
« Je vous souhaite bien du plaisir avec ça !  
_ Pardonnez-moi ?  
_ On ne veille pas sur John Watson ! John Watson veille sur vous et quand il n’a personne à protéger… »  
La femme resta silencieuse quelques secondes, comme perdue dans ses pensées ou ses souvenirs.  
« Quand mon frère n’a personne à protéger, monsieur le gouvernement britannique – John Watson avait sans le moindre doute parlé de lui à sa sœur – il cherche le meilleur moyen de se mettre en danger. Vous croyez qu’il a été blessé lors de l’attaque surprise d’un hôpital ou lors d’un déplacement ? Non, monsieur le génie, mon frère a été blessé en plein champ de bataille, au milieu des combats. Là où on avait besoin de lui…  
_ Vous savez où est votre frère, madame Watson ? demanda Mycroft qui commençait à sentir l’inquiétude le gagner.  
_ Vous savez pourquoi je ne détestais pas votre frère malgré son caractère insupportable ? demanda la femme. Parce qu’il est le seul à avoir réussi à garder John en place aussi longtemps. Avant qu’il ne le rencontre, j’étais persuadée que j’allais recevoir un message me disant que John se trouvait dans quelque lieu dangereux, en zones de guerre…  
_ Il ne s’est pas réengagé dans l’armée. Je le saurais… »  
La femme sourit d’un air un peu triste.  
« Il y a quelques jours, j’ai vu un reportage sur la Syrie à la télévision. Il disait que les populations manquaient de médecins et que les autorités syriennes attaquaient délibérément les hôpitaux et les médecins… »  
Mycroft hoqueta d’horreur.  
« Il est parti en Syrie ?  
_ Médecin sans frontière, acquiesça Harriet Watson. »  
Mycroft était horrifié.  
« Il ne pouvait pas trouver plus dangereux ?! s’écria-t-il.  
_ Non. »  
Mycroft savait qu’il lui avait jeté un regard bovin. Qu’est-ce que Sherlock et son fichu docteur lui faisaient faire…  
« S’il avait trouvé plus dangereux, c’est là qu’il serait allé… »

Alors que, défait, il était retourné dans sa voiture, il ne put s’empêcher d’exprimer son horreur à voix haute.  
« Est-ce que cette femme vient bien de me dire que ce satané John Watson a intégré les Médecins sans frontière pour la Syrie ? Que Sherlock a feint son suicide pour protéger son fichu docteur d’un assassin connu, dans une ville que nous connaissons et maîtrisons, où nous aurions pu facilement le protéger, tout ça pour que ce crétin de drogué à l’adrénaline, ce cinglé suicidaire… se rende dans une zone de guerre, dans un des endroits du monde le plus dangereux pour les médecins, dans un pays où je n’ai aucun moyen de le protéger ?!  
_ Oui monsieur. »  
Mycroft s’affaissa dans son siège. Pourquoi ni Sherlock ni lui n’avaient pensé à cela. Il le savait pourtant, que le petit docteur n’était pas net et ne se sentait jamais aussi vivant que lorsqu’il était menacé de mort.  
Et maintenant, il allait devoir annoncer à son frère que le petit docteur pour lequel il avait feint son suicide n’avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de se jeter dans une situation plus dangereuse que celle pour laquelle Sherlock l’avait laissé.  
Il devait être maudit…


	3. Les malheurs de Mycroft ; il allait vraiment devoir virer quelqu'un

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Encore un OS se déroulant entre les saisons 2 et 3 et j'aime vraiment faire souffrir Mycroft.

Mycroft Holmes se réveilla en sursaut. Des cris et des bruits de lutte se faisaient entendre. Mycroft cligna des yeux. Quelqu’un avait pénétré chez lui et se battait avec ses gardes. Il était trois heures quarante-sept du matin et Mycroft s’était couché moins de deux heures plus tôt après une conversation éprouvante avec son petit frère qui lui reprochait de n’avoir toujours pas trouvé Moran. Mycroft lui avait évidemment répliqué qu’il ne l’avait pas trouvé lui-même et ils avaient fini par échanger des insultes, tout cela parce que son autoproclamé sociopathe de petit-frère ne supportait pas d’être éloigné de son petit docteur. Petit docteur qui se comportait d’ailleurs assez bizarrement depuis le saut de l’ange de Sherlock, trois semaines plus tôt.  
Les bruits se turent soudainement et Mycroft se détendit. Mais au lieu du discret coup à la porte lui annonçant que tout était sous contrôle qu’il attendait, sa porte s’ouvrit à la volée, une silhouette menaçante s’encadrant dans la lumière.  
Mycroft n’eut pas le temps de saisir la lame cachée dans son parapluie – qu’il gardait à portée de main même dans son lit – que l’homme jeta quelque chose sur son lit. Une chose vaguement ronde, assez molle et humide. Mycroft alluma la lumière… et manqua pousser un hurlement.   
C’était John Watson qui se tenait devant son lit. Un John Watson vêtu comme un soldat des forces spécial avec un fusil d’assaut en bandoulière. Quant à la chose qu’il avait jeté sur son lit, c’était une tête coupée. Une tête coupée ensanglantée.  
Mycroft faillit gémir. C’était sa parure de draps préférée ! Désormais, elle était fichue.  
« Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous, docteur ? demanda-t-il de l’air le plus digne possible compte tenu qu’il se trouvait au lit et en pyjama devant un homme armé, une tête humaine répandant du sang sur ses draps. Mycroft renvoya d’un geste nonchalant de la main ses gardes qui s’approchaient pour se porter à son secours. Un peu tard, ne put-il s’empêcher de penser. S’il s’était agi d’un terroriste ou d’un assassin, il pourrait être mort depuis longtemps. En même temps, s’il s’était agi d’un terroriste ou d’un assassin, il était probable que ses gardes – des anciens des forces spéciales, vétérans surentraînés – seraient déjà parvenus à l’appréhender. Le bon docteur avait manifestement des aptitudes cachées.   
« Où est Sherlock ?!  
_ Sherlock est m…  
_ Et je vous jure que si vous osez me dire que Sherlock est mort, je vous… le coupa un John Watson qui avait quelque chose d’effrayant.   
_ Pourquoi pensez-vous qu’il en est autrement. Vous l’avez vu… »  
John posa les yeux sur la tête. Mycroft suivit son regard. C’était l’homme que ses meilleurs hommes cherchaient depuis trois semaines. Que Sherlock cherchait. Le colonel Sébastien Moran, le bras droit de Moriarty.  
« Il m’a tout raconté. »  
Ah, pensa Mycroft. Manifestement, il allait devoir virer quelqu’un. Il n’avait apparemment pas les bons dossiers sur John Watson. Alors Mycroft lui donna l’adresse. Et que son frère se débrouille ! Il serait peut-être plus aimable après avoir retrouvé son… il ne savait quoi !

Alors que Mycroft regardait le docteur quitter la pièce, laissant la tête sur le lit, Mycroft se dit qu’il allait devoir appeler quelqu’un pour changer ses draps. C’était la première fois qu’il était aussi embarrassé à cette idée depuis qu’il n’était plus un adolescent bourré d’hormones…


	4. John, les dealers de drogue et le cluedo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John déteste les dealers de drogue et tout le monde devrait s'en souvenir.

Grégory Lestrade croisa Sherlock devant l’entrée du 221 B Baker Street.   
« Que faites-vous là ?   
_ Recherche de drogues, répondit Grégory, laconique, en désignant d’un geste de la main la demi-douzaine d’agents – tous volontaires – qui le suivaient.   
_ Je suis clean !  
_ C’est à nous d’en juger.   
_ Que faites-vous là ? répéta Sherlock. Je n’ai pas volé de preuves. Et je suis clean !  
_ Vraiment, cher frère ? Alors pourquoi as-tu recontacté Dave Sterston, un dealer bien connu et fils d’un baron de la drogue encore plus connu ? demanda Mycroft Holmes, parapluie à la main, qui venait d’apparaître à son tour devant l’entrée de l’immeuble.   
_ Mycroft ! s’écria Sherlock. Evidemment. Et tu as contacté ton petit chien chien…  
_ Un chien renifleur de drogues alors… »  
Grégory fronça les sourcils, peu ravi d’être comparé à un chien mais trop habitué aux frères Holmes pour réagir davantage. Côtoyer les deux frères était mauvais pour l’égo, la santé physique et mentale. Grégory se demandait toujours comment John parvenait à les supporter.  
« As-tu pensé à ce qu’allait dire John avant de retrouver ton dealer ? demanda Mycroft. Tu penses qu’il va être ravi… »  
Sherlock grimaça. John – et ce qu’il pensait de Sherlock – était clairement un point sensible.  
« Justement ! C’est aussi l’appartement de John. Vous ne pouvez pas débarquer sans raison dans l’appartement d’un honnête homme !  
_ Aucun honnête homme ne pourrait vivre avec toi, le taré ! cracha Anderson en bousculant Sherlock pour entrer dans l’appartement. »  
La montée dans les escaliers fut une sorte de course ridicule entre les agents et Sherlock pour arriver le premier. La porte fut ouverte brutalement et tous – agents, Mycroft, Sherlock et Grégory, se retrouvèrent dans le salon où se trouvait John Watson, assis dans son fauteuil, son ordinateur sur les genoux. Il parut contrarié un instant mais son visage retrouva rapidement un air d’ennui et d’impassibilité.  
« Ce sera quoi aujourd’hui ?  
_ Sherlock semble être revenu à ses… anciens démons, répondit Mycroft.  
_ A la drogue, vous voulez dire.  
_ Je suis désolé, John. Mais nous devons fouiller l’appartement, déclara Grégory.  
_ Donc, si j’ai bien compris, non seulement vous pensez que Sherlock a replongé mais vous pensez aussi que je ne l’en aurais pas empêché ?  
_ Ne vous vexez pas, John, répondit Mycroft d’un air aimable. Mais vous connaissez Sherlock, il est difficile à contrôler…  
_ Ma sœur est une alcoolique, Mycroft ! Et je suis médecin. Je connais parfaitement les conséquences d’une telle addiction et tous les subterfuges que les drogués peuvent utiliser. Et tout génie que Sherlock soit, le nombre de caches dans un appartement de cette taille est limité. Vous croyez vraiment que je laisserais de la drogue dans notre appartement ?! Il n’y a qu’un moyen de traiter ce genre d’ordures…  
_ Les toilettes ! s’exclama soudainement Donovan. Il l’a probablement jetée dans les toilettes. Mais on doit pouvoir trouver des traces… »  
Et elle se précipita vers les toilettes avant que quiconque n’eût fait un mouvement. John, lui, n’avait même pas levé les yeux de son ordinateur.  
« Patron ! »  
Grégory ressentit un pincement au cœur. Si Sally l’appelait, c’était probablement parce qu’elle avait trouvé quelque chose. Grégory avait été celui qui avait découvert Sherlock lors de sa dernière overdose et il ne voulait vraiment pas revivre cela. Ni devoir refuser à Sherlock l’accès aux scènes de crimes…  
« Patron ! appela à nouveau Donovan, coupant Grégory dans ses déprimantes pensées.  
_ Vous avez trouvé de la drogue ? soupira Grégory.  
_ Vous devriez vraiment venir voir… »  
Il y avait quelque chose d’étrange dans la voix de son sergent. Grégory fronça les sourcils et la rejoignit, suivi par le reste des agents, Mycroft et Sherlock.  
Grégory cligna des yeux. Plusieurs fois. Il y avait bien quelque chose dans les toilettes. Mais ce n’était pas de la drogue. Pas exactement.   
C’était un homme dont la tête était enfoncée dans la cuvette. Quelqu’un l’avait pourvu d’un tuba ce qui expliquait que l’homme respirait toujours.   
« Ah oui, je suis désolé, les toilettes sont bouchées, déclara calmement John Watson, appuyé nonchalamment contre le mur des WC. Et avant que quiconque ne pût faire le moindre mouvement, il tira la chasse. Ce n’était apparemment pas la première fois.   
« Tu, tu… bredouilla Grégory, incapable de formuler une phrase correcte.  
_ J’ai fait le ménage. Chaque chose à sa place. Les merdes, c’est aux WC, déclara John d’un air déterminé et sur un ton qui laissait planer une sourde menace.   
_ C’est Dave Sterston ! s’exclama Donovan alors que deux constables sortaient l’homme de la cuvette.  
_ Bordel ! Tu te rends compte que tu as fourré le fils d’un chef mafieux dans les toilettes ! s’horrifia Grégory.  
_ Tu as l’adresse du père ? Je voudrais lui envoyer la facture…  
_ La… la facture ? bégaya Grégory.  
_ Eh bien, oui. La lunette est cassée !  
_ Bon sang, mais tu as perdu la tête ?! Il va chercher à se venger ! »  
Grégory était au bord de la panique et le silence des autres participants n’arrangeait rien.  
« Sincèrement ? J’en doute… »  
John Watson avait un petit sourire très satisfait.  
« Je suis sûr que tout le monde va bien se comporter à présent. »  
Grégory entendit Sherlock déglutir bruyamment. Il suivit le regard du détective vers le plateau de cluedo cloué au mur. Il échangea un regard avec Mycroft. Oh bon sang !


	5. L'ONU n'est plus ce qu'elle était ou Mycroft n'est pas le seul à avoir des problèmes familiaux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> J'aime vraiment faire souffrir Mycroft et la géopolitique, c'est mon côté prof d'histoire.

Mycroft Holmes recevait les hum… disons émissaires des quatre autres nations membres du Conseil de sécurité de l’ONU afin de traiter d’un sujet relevant de la sécurité mondiale. Bien entendu, une fois la décision prise, chacun s’assurerait que les gouvernements élus – enfin selon les pays c’était vite dit – auraient l’impression que c’était eux qui avaient pris la décision.   
La discussion était sérieuse, le problème majeur. Chacun devait préserver les intérêts de son pays tout en agissant pour le bien de l’humanité. Et les cinq participants n’étaient pas n’importe qui. Des maîtres en politique, en information et communication et en manipulation. Tous gens très sérieux.  
Le téléphone portable de Mycroft vibra dans sa poche. Son téléphone personnel. Celui qu’il ne coupait jamais et dont moins d’une demi-douzaine de personnes avaient le numéro. Celui réservé pour les urgences.  
Mycroft jeta discrètement un coup d’œil sur l’écran. C’était Sherlock. Sherlock l’appelait ! Evidemment, Sherlock connaissait le numéro. Ce n’était pas comme s’il ne l’aurait pas connu si Mycroft ne lui avait pas donné mais Mycroft estimait nécessaire que son frère pût toujours le joindre si besoin était. Sherlock ne s’en privait pas pour l’insulter ou autres puérilités de ce genre. Mais toujours par SMS. Sherlock n’aimait pas appeler. Il ne le faisait qu’en dernier recours, lorsqu’il n’avait pas le choix.  
« Excusez-moi, dit Mycroft. Je dois absolument prendre cet appel. »  
Seuls des sourires polis lui répondirent alors que Mycroft décrochait avant même d’avoir atteint la porte de la salle.  
« Sherlock…  
_ Qu’est-ce que je dois prendre comme thé ? Et comme lait ? le coupa Sherlock.  
_ Lait ? Thé ? Tu peux m’expliquer Sherlock ? Ce numéro est réservé aux urgences et…  
_ Mais c’est une urgence ! Tu ne comprends pas ! Il faut absolument que je ramène le thé ! Et le lait ! »  
Mycroft se pinça l’arête du nez, les yeux fermés et les lèvres plissées. Il prit une profonde inspiration. Mon Dieu donnez-moi la patience de supporter mon petit frère.  
« Si c’est pour une expérience…  
_ Ce n’est pas pour une expérience ! C’est pour John ! »  
Sherlock avait l’air suffisamment catastrophé pour que Mycroft ne lui raccrochât pas au nez.  
« Qu’est-ce que tu as fait ?  
_ Mais rien ! Rien d’inhabituel ! Mais John est énervé et… il a dû avoir une mauvaise journée… et il n’y a plus de quoi faire du thé et… John a dit que je ne faisais jamais rien dans l’appart et…  
_ On peut difficilement lui donner tort…  
_ Mycroft ! Je dois absolument ramener du thé. Et du lait. Sinon, John va partir. Il ne peut pas partir. Il ne peut pas me laisser ! Empêche-le ! »  
Mycroft doutait que John Watson pût partir à cause du manque de thé et de lait. Si l’homme n’était pas parti après avoir trouvé une tête dans le réfrigérateur, rien ne pourrait le faire fuir. Mais Sherlock semblait réellement bouleversé et il sonnait comme le petit garçon qui appelait son grand frère à la rescousse quand ils étaient enfants et que Sherlock était persuadé que Mycroft pouvait tout faire.   
« Il y a des centaines de thés différents ! Et de lait. Du lait est du lait, non ? Qu’est-ce que ça veut dire écrémé ? demi écrémé ? avec des oméga 3 ? en bouteille de verre, en briques, en plastique ! »  
Et c’était là la preuve que Sherlock n’avait jamais mis les pieds dans un supermarché. Alors Mycroft eut pitié et lui répondit avec le thé favori de John et le lait qu’il achetait avant que son petit frère ne provoquât une catastrophe ou n’achetât tous les types de thé et de lait du magasin.   
Quand il raccrocha, il croisa les regards amusés des quatre autres membres du Conseil et s’aperçut qu’il n’avait jamais franchi la porte de la salle.  
« Rien de grave ? demanda la représentante de la France, avec un sourire amusé. »  
Mycroft regarda son téléphone, atterré. Sherlock finirait par avoir raison de lui.  
« Juste mon frère, finit-il par répondre. »  
De toute façon, ils avaient tout entendu et ce n’était pas comme s’ils n’allaient pas utiliser tous les moyens possibles pour connaître sa conversation une fois qu’ils sortiraient de cette salle.  
« Mon petit-frère qui cherche à se faire pardonner de son petit-ami en achetant le thé et le lait pour la première fois de sa vie… »  
Le fait que personne ne s’étonna qu’il connût la marque de thé favorite du petit-ami de son frère et le lait qu’ils buvaient était une bonne indication du type de personnes qui se trouvaient autour de la table.  
« La famille, acquiesça le représentant des Etats-Unis. Je passe la moitié de mon temps à réparer les frasques de mon frère ou à payer pour les divorces de ma sœur.   
_ Je ne peux m’empêcher de me demander si ma sœur choisit exprès le pire petit-ami possible. Je ne sais même plus le nombre de ceux que j’ai dû faire disparaître, ajouta la représentante de la France. Comment est le petit-ami de votre frère ?  
_ Plutôt bien, c’est un miracle. Mais mon frère a bien d’autres moyens de me rendre la vie impossible.  
_ Je suis fils unique, évidemment, dit le représentant chinois. Mais je me comprends ce que vous voulez dire. Si vous connaissiez mon beau-père… »  
Tous se retournèrent vers le représentant russe qui n’avait encore rien dit.  
« J’ai cinq frère et trois sœurs. »  
Tous grimacèrent et accordèrent le point au Russe.   
Et c’est ainsi qu’aucune résolution ne fût votée sur la Syrie…


	6. Comme si John allait laisser Sherlock partir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pas satisfaite de la fin de la saison 3, pas de problème je la réécris. Cela se voit que je n'aime pas Mary ?

L’avion de Sherlock atterrit. L’ex détective consultant en sortit, un sentiment de malaise l’étreignant. Ce ne pouvait pas être le mal de l’air pourtant. Il n’était pas resté dix minutes en vol.   
Les deux frères, John et Mary qui étaient toujours présents, regardèrent avec attention et inquiétude les images de Moriarty sur un ordinateur que l’un des larbins de Mycroft lui avait apporté. Un plan devait être formé, des décisions prises… Les quatre s’embarquèrent dans la limousine de Mycroft. Il ne servait à rien de prendre deux voitures et Sherlock ne souhaitait en aucun cas se séparer de John alors que la menace Moriarty avait reparu. Il ne pouvait pourtant être vivant. Il l’avait vu mourir. Il avait tâté son cadavre, senti l’absence de pouls, de souffle, de vie… Je t’ai vu mourir aussi, lui souffla la voix du John qui vivait dans sa tête.

Dans la limousine, Mary et John étaient assis l’un en face de l’autre. Sherlock s’était installé à côté de John et Mycroft lui faisait face. Tous arboraient des expressions fermées et pensives. Le silence régnait alors qu’une certaine inquiétude était visible sur les visages.  
« Tu sembles inquiète, dit soudainement John, brisant le silence.   
_ Evidemment que je suis inquiète ! s’exclama Mary. Si ce psychopathe est vivant…   
_ Il est mort ! assena Sherlock. »  
Il ne voulait surtout pas ne serait-ce qu’envisager le contraire.  
« Même si c’est le cas, ce doit être un de ses partisans qui cherche à le venger ! s’écria Mary.   
_ Inquiète que ton ancien boss ou l’un de ses sbires te demandent des comptes, chérie ?   
_ Quoi ? manqua s’étouffer Mycroft. »  
Trois visages se tournèrent vers l’ancien médecin militaire, affichant un air d’incrédulité jamais vu sur au moins deux d’entre eux.  
« Oups ! dit John, souriant, l’air parfaitement détendu.  
_ C… Comment… Tu as regardé la clef ? Tu as dit que tu ne l’avais pas fait ! bredouilla Mary. »  
Les yeux de Sherlock et de Mycroft voyageaient d’un époux à l’autre. Ils avaient raté quelque chose.  
« Je n’ai pas regardé ta clef. Et ne me fais pas croire qu’il y avait dessus des informations sur tes liens avec Moriarty. A la rigueur sur tes missions en freelance pour la CIA…  
_ Comment… Qu’est-ce que tu crois savoir ?  
_ Je sais ce que signifie AGRA. Armed Girl Reliable Assassin, AGRA. Un surnom stupide si tu veux mon avis. Mais je suppose qu’il correspond à ta toute première identité. Je sais aussi que tu es un tueur à gage réputé. Si tu as effectivement parfois travaillé pour des agences gouvernementales, tu as surtout travaillé pour des mafias, des groupes terroristes et ton dernier employeur était ce cher Jim.   
_ Comment ? réussit seulement à prononcer Mary ou qui qu’elle fût réellement. »  
Les deux frères étaient parfaitement silencieux, leur cerveau tournant à plein régime pour tenter de comprendre les tenants et les aboutissements de la scène à laquelle ils assistaient.  
« C’était toi le sniper, cette nuit-là, à la piscine. Tu étais là quand les sbires de Moriarty m’ont enfilé la bombe. Certes, je n’ai jamais vu ton visage, mais bizarrement tout ce qui s’est passé cette nuit-là est resté gravé dans ma mémoire. Avec forces détails.   
_ Quand l’as-tu compris ? demanda la femme.  
_ Mais je l’ai toujours su, Mary, sourit John. »  
L’échange de regards entre Mycroft et Sherlock s’intensifia.  
« Tu l’as toujours su… Dans ce cas, pourquoi…  
_ … t’avoir laissé me séduire ? A l’époque, je croyais que Sherlock était mort et j’étais… disons que j’avais besoin de trouver une occupation. Alors je me suis renseigné. Il y a toujours un moyen pour obtenir des informations. Il suffit de connaître les bonnes personnes. Quand j’ai été sûr que ce n’était pas Moriarty qui t’envoyait, je me suis renseigné sur tes crimes… »  
John resta silencieux quelques secondes.  
« Parmi tous les crimes que tu as commis, l’un m’a particulièrement touché. Le meurtre de Karl Hochemann, à Munich. Tu ne te rappelles pas de lui, n’est-ce pas ? Il avait juste dix-neuf ans et il était parfaitement innocent. Il était juste le petit ami de la fille d’un chef mafieux qui refusait de te payer un de tes contrats. Alors tu n’as pas tué sa fille mais son petit-ami, pour montrer que tu pouvais l’atteindre quand tu voulais. Juste comme ça, tu as ôté la vie d’un garçon innocent. Pour rien. Sa mort ne comptait pas, n’est-ce pas ? Il n’était pas important, c’est ça ? Il l’était pour sa famille ! Sa mère était malade, sa mort l’a tuée. J’ai rencontré son père. Il ne vit plus que pour que le monstre qui lui a pris son fils soit jugé. J’ai promis que ce serait le cas. Que je livrerais l’assassin et toutes les preuves nécessaires à la justice de son pays… Me rapprocher de toi était le meilleur moyen d’obtenir des preuves…  
_ Tu m’as épousée…  
_ Je n’avais pas prévu le bébé…  
_ Tu m’as épousée avant de savoir pour le bébé !  
_ S’il-te-plaît ! Je suis un docteur ! Je suis aussi un docteur, précisa-t-il après réflexion. Je sais reconnaître une femme enceinte ! Ce qui est d’ailleurs la seule raison pour laquelle tu es toujours vivante après avoir essayé de tuer Sherlock !  
_ Je n’essayais pas de le tuer, j’ai tiré exprès…  
_ Tais-toi ! Il a failli mourir ! Il est mort ! Deux fois. Les médecins ont dû utiliser un défibrillateur… »  
John se tût le temps de retrouver son calme.   
« Maintenant, je t’explique ce qui va se passer. Tu vas rester sous surveillance jusqu’à la naissance du bébé puis tu signeras les papiers du divorce et d’abandon de tous tes droits parentaux. Je te livrerais alors à la justice allemande…  
_ Et si je refuse ?  
_ Tu n’es pas en mesure de refuser. Si tu fais quoi que ce soit qui puisse nuire au bébé ou si tu essaie de t’enfuir, je te garderai enfermée et te livrerais dans un pays où on ne se contentera pas de te jeter en prison après un procès. Je suis sûr que tu sais à quel point certains pays, disons aux méthodes peu démocratiques, voudraient obtenir les informations que tu détiens. Je sais même que certains groupes criminels apprécieraient de te dire deux mots… Considère que j’ai laissé ma clémence décider de ton sort. Tu portes ma fille, après tout.   
_ Moriarty te tuera ! cracha la femme. Et il détruira ton précieux Sherlock !  
_ Moriarty est mort, répondit le médecin. Et Sherlock s’est occupé de tous ses partisans.  
_ Qu’en sais-tu ? demanda Mycroft, intervenant pour la première fois dans la discussion. »  
John se contenta de lui sourire d’un air particulièrement satisfait alors que Mary s’enfonçait le plus possible dans son siège, comme pour s’éloigner de John.  
« Quelqu’un a bien diffusé l’image de Moriarty sur toutes les télévisions du royaume, continua l’homme qui, d’après son propre frère, incarnait à lui seul le gouvernement britannique.  
_ Tu t’es arrangé pour que Sherlock n’aille pas en prison, je me suis chargé de le garder à Londres. Comme je le disais, il suffit de connaître les bonnes personnes… »  
Mycroft fut bouche-bée pour ce qui était probablement la première fois de sa vie. Sherlock se blottit contre John. Il pouvait bien en profiter désormais, non ?


	7. Guilty or not guilty, that is the question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary Watson a été retrouvée morte chez elle. Assassinée. Et Grégory Lestrade craint de connaître le coupable.  
> Je n'aime vraiment pas Mary.

Sherlock et Mycroft Holmes arrivèrent en même temps au siège de Scotland Yard, juste à temps pour être interceptés par Greg qui ne leur laissa pas le temps d’ouvrir la bouche avant de les conduire dans son bureau.   
« J’ai appris que Mary Watson a été assassinée, commença Mycroft à peine la porte du bureau refermée.  
_ Où est John ? demanda Sherlock une seconde après son frère. »  
Grégory Lestrade étouffa un soupir.  
« En effet, il y a deux nuits de cela, la police a reçu un appel d’un homme déclarant qu’il venait de retrouver son épouse morte dans leur salon. Cet homme, c’était John… »  
Et comme par hasard, Mary était morte à un moment où les deux frères Holmes étaient absents et injoignables. Cela ne pouvait être une coïncidence. Et cela ne faisait que renforcer les craintes de l’inspecteur quant à l’identité du coupable.   
Grégory Lestrade tendit aux deux frères des copies des rapports rédigés par les premiers policiers arrivés sur les lieux. Femme retrouvée morte, vidée de son sang après avoir pris une balle dans le ventre. Une arme sortie, posée à côté de la femme. Preuve d’une bagarre. Un vase brisé sur le sol. Le mari, l’air un peu hagard, les mains couvertes de sang, serrant un bébé dans les bras.  
« John ? interrogea Sherlock.  
_ Ils l’ont ramené au poste pour l’interroger… Comme je le connaissais, je n’ai pas pu participer à l’interrogatoire, mais j’ai pu y assister derrière la vitre…   
_ Et alors ?  
_ Je vais vous passer la vidéo, cela vaudra mieux. »

L’homme qui pénétra dans la salle d’interrogatoire avait l’air plus maître de lui. Il était parfaitement calme et tenait son bébé endormie.  
« Merci de m’avoir permis de me nettoyer, dit-il en s’asseyant en face de l’inspecteur. »  
Celui-ci hocha la tête et expliqua que l’interrogatoire serait filmé, énonça les noms de toutes les personnes présentes puis les droits.  
« Est-ce que je suis en état d’arrestation ? l’interrompit John.  
_ Non. Ce n’est que quelques questions mais vous pouvez être accompagné d’un avocat…  
_ C’est nécessaire ?  
_ C’est vous qui voyez.  
_ Alors je crois que je vais m’en passer. Je voudrais en finir le plus rapidement possible. Pour ma fille…  
_ Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ? demanda le sergent, une jeune femme. »  
John secoua la tête en la remerciant d’un sourire.  
« Pourriez-vous nous raconter ce qui s’est passé, docteur Watson ? demanda l’inspecteur. »  
John soupira, ferma un instant les yeux avant de se mettre à parler.  
« Quand je suis rentré, j’ai tout de suite compris que quelque chose s’était passé. La porte était entrouverte et…  
_ Quelle heure était-il ?  
_ Je ne sais pas exactement. Trois heures du matin, quelque chose comme ça. Je n’ai pas regardé l’heure. Quand j’ai appelé la police…  
_ Il était trois heures dix-huit, précisa le sergent après avoir jeté un œil sur le dossier.  
_ J’ai appelé la police tout de suite. Quand j’ai vu Mary allongée dans tout ce sang… Il n’a pas pu se passer plus de quelques minutes avant que j’appelle…  
_ Donc il était un peu plus de trois heures du matin. Que faisiez-vous dehors à cette heure-là, docteur Watson ?  
_ Je promenais Agatha. Notre fille. Elle ne fait pas ses nuits et… elle pleure beaucoup. Les promenades en poussette sont le seul moyen de la calmer.  
_ Et vers quelle heure êtes-vous sortis ?  
_ Vers deux heures. A peu près. Agatha ne voulait pas se calmer et… Londres est agréable la nuit.  
_ Quelqu’un peut le confirmer ?  
_ Comment cela ?  
_ Avez-vous croisé quelqu’un lors de votre promenade ? précisa le sergent. »  
John resta silencieux quelques secondes, semblant se plonger dans ses souvenirs.  
« Je ne suis pas sûr. Agatha dort mal alors je sors presque toutes les nuits. Je croise souvent un voisin. Il habite trois maisons plus loin. Il a un chien. Un énorme chien. Vous savez ces chiens qui servent de sauveteur en mer ? Je le croise souvent lorsqu’il le sort. On échange parfois quelques mots. Il n’y a pas grand monde dehors dans le coin à cette heure. C’est un quartier tranquille. Mais je ne sais pas si je l’ai croisé cette nuit. Ça se mélange un peu…  
_ Vous avez son nom ? demanda le sergent, un stylo dans la main.  
_ Marc quelque chose. On n’a jamais vraiment parlé en dehors des nuits… Mais il habite au numéro 9. Ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile de le retrouver… »  
Les deux policiers hochèrent la tête. Le sergent s’excusa pour aller porter l’information aux collègues après avoir proposé à John de lui ramener quelque chose. L’interrogatoire ne reprit qu’à son retour, avec un gobelet de thé pour John, un peu plus de cinq minutes plus tard, temps que John passa à caresser les fins cheveux de sa fille endormie.  
« Donc, vous avez trouvé votre porte entrouverte… reprit l’inspecteur. Et après ?  
_ Je suis entré silencieusement. Je n’avais aucune idée de ce que j’allais trouver mais… Quand je suis entré dans le salon, Mary était étendue sur le sol, du sang tout autour d’elle… Je me suis précipité et… J’ai essayé de la ranimer. Ce qui était stupide…  
_ Pourquoi stupide ?  
_ Parce qu’elle était morte. Je suis médecin. Je sais parfaitement quand quelqu’un est mort mais… Je ne sais pas. Je crois que je ne voulais pas accepter… J’ai donc essayé de la ranimer tout en appelant la police. J’ai dû piétiner pleins d’indices. Je sais pourtant qu’il ne faut pas toucher à un corps avant que la police n’arrive… Je travaille avec la police, vous savez…Mais… Je ne sais pas. Je crois que j’avais besoin de faire quelque chose… C’est vraiment stupide…  
_ Avez-vous touché à quelque chose en dehors de…  
_ Mary ? Non. J’ai essayé de la ranimer mais je n’ai pas été plus stupide que ça. Je n’ai touché à rien d’autres et quand j’ai… finalement constaté que Mary était vraiment morte… et que je ne pouvais plus rien faire pour elle, je suis allé attendre la police dehors. Je ne voulais pas qu’Agatha voit sa mère dans cet état… »  
Les deux policiers hochèrent la tête. Les propos de John étant cohérents avec le rapport de police.   
« Et tout allait bien dans votre famille ? demanda l’inspecteur, commençant une nouvelle série de questions.  
_ Nous avons un bébé de quelques mois qui ne fait pas ses nuits. Je ne sais pas si vous avez des enfants mais… La fatigue, le changement…  
_ Et à part cela, des tensions entre vous ? insista l’inspecteur. Vous étiez mariés depuis à peine plus d’un an, c’était encore la lune de miel malgré la fatigue ? »  
John resta silencieux quelques instants, le regard dans le vide. Il poussa finalement un soupir, carra les épaules et releva la tête.  
« Non. La lune de miel était finie depuis un moment. »  
John se tut à nouveau puis ajouta après coup :  
« Nous nous disputions souvent… On s’est disputé ce soir… »  
Les deux policiers lui jetèrent un regard étonné. John leva un sourcil interrogatif.  
« Je suis surpris que vous le reconnaissiez si vite, expliqua l’inspecteur.  
_ Je vous l’ai dit, je travaille avec la police. Je sais que vous allez interroger mes voisins et… les murs sont fins. Autant gagner du temps et le reconnaître tout de suite…  
_ Et vos disputes étaient violentes ?  
_ Qu’est-ce que vous voulez dire ? Est-ce qu’il y avait des cris ? Ouais, Mary aime… aimait bien crier tout ce qu’elle avait à me reprocher et… j’ai été dans l’armée. Chirurgien militaire, je suppose que vous l’avez vu dans mon dossier. Alors disons que je peux avoir la voix qui porte lorsque je suis en colère.  
_ Vos disputes étaient-elles parfois physiques ? précisa l’inspecteur.   
_ On ne s’est jamais battus, si c’est ce que vous demandez. Mais Mary a cassé un vase cette fois-ci…  
_ Elle vous l’a jeté dessus ? demanda le sergent. »  
John haussa les épaules.  
« Il s’est fracassé sur le mur à côté de ma tête mais Mary est… était très douée pour viser alors si le vase ne m’a pas touché, c’est qu’elle ne le voulait pas…  
_ Et pourquoi toutes ces disputes ? Après un an de mariage seulement…  
_ Disons que je me suis aperçu qu’elle n’était pas la femme que je croyais, répondit John avec un petit sourire amer.   
_ Quels étaient les sujets de vos disputes ? demanda le sergent.  
_ Un peu de tout. Je passais trop de temps en dehors de la maison. Elle ne s’occupait pas du bébé. Je répondais au téléphone à n’importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit et partais au besoin… »  
Sherlock se trémoussa. Tout le monde savait de qui venaient les appels en question et qui John partait retrouver même en plein milieu de la nuit.  
Le sergent nota tout consciencieusement.  
« Et cette dispute, avait-elle un sujet précis ? »  
John resta à nouveau silencieux quelques secondes. Il passa sa main dans les cheveux du bébé qui dormait toujours.  
« Je lui ai dit que je voulais divorcer, finit-il par répondre. »   
Sherlock écarquilla les yeux. Manifestement il n’avait pas vu venir cette demande de divorce.  
Devant l’air à nouveau étonné des deux policiers, il ajouta :  
« Je suis allé voir un avocat spécialisé un peu plus tôt. Vous auriez fini par le savoir…  
_ Et comment votre femme a pris cela ?  
_ A votre avis ?! Mal ! Elle ne voulait pas en entendre parler.  
_ Elle a menacé de vous prendre tous vos biens ? demanda le sergent.  
_ Je me moque de l’argent. Ou de la maison. Même du cabinet médical. Elle pouvait tout garder…  
_ Voilà qui est très généreux de votre part, docteur Watson.  
_ Pas vraiment. Je ne voulais… veux… plus de cette vie. Alors si cela permettait d’accélérer le divorce…  
_ Pressé ? »  
John haussa les épaules.  
« Pourquoi attendre après avoir pris la décision.  
_ Vous vous moquiez de l’argent et des biens… mais pas de votre fille. Elle a menacé de ne pas vous laisser voir votre fille ?  
_ Elle ne s’en est jamais vraiment occupée ! Elle n’aime… n’aimait pas être mère. Mais je suppose qu’elle l’aurait fait si je n’étais pas sorti…  
_ C’est un mobile plutôt sérieux…  
_ Pas vraiment, le coupa John. Je savais que j’obtiendrais la garde exclusive.  
_ Vraiment ? Vous savez qu’il est plutôt rare qu’un juge accorde une garde exclusive à un parent, encore moins au père…  
_ Je connais des personnes. »   
Grégory Lestrade supposait que John parlait de Mycroft, des ficelles que le « gouvernement britannique » pourrait tirer pour lui permettre d’obtenir la garde de sa fille.  
« Et je connais aussi le secret de Mary. J’aurais menacé de le révéler si elle n’avait pas accepté de me laisser la garde exclusive. Et aucun juge ne lui aurait laissé approcher ma fille !  
_ Son secret ?  
_ Elle n’était pas qui elle disait être.  
_ Oui… vous l’avez déjà dit mais…  
_ Ce n’est pas une image ! Elle n’était vraiment pas Mary Morstan !  
_ Je vous demande pardon ?  
_ J’ai appris après mon mariage que la véritable Mary Morstan était morte née et que la femme que j’avais épousé avait une fausse identité…  
_ Et vous connaissez sa véritable identité et les raisons de ce changement ?  
_ Pas vraiment. Je suppose qu’elle voulait changer de vie et… Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu’elle faisait avant mais c’est une excellente tireuse et elle a dû travailler pour des agences gouvernementales ou... »  
Les deux policiers échangèrent un regard et le sergent remplit de notes presqu’une page de son carnet.  
« Elle avait une arme ?  
_ Oui. Celle qui se trouvait près de… son corps. Ou du moins ça y ressemblait.  
_ Et vous-même, vous possédez une arme.  
_ Oui. J’ai une autorisation pour ça. »  
Autorisation, Lestrade le savait, qui avait été accordée par Mycroft mais antidatée et signée par la reine en personne. Du moins c’est ce que disait le papier.  
« Et où se trouve votre arme ?  
_ Dans un coffre fermé dans ma penderie. Si vous me donnez un papier et un crayon je vous écris le code pour que vous puissiez vérifier.  
_ Faisons cela. »  
Le sergent sortit à nouveau pour porter les nouvelles informations aux collègues et revint avec un sandwich et un thé pour John et le biberon du bébé que John lui avait donné à réchauffer quand la petite s’était réveillée.  
Puis vint l’attente, les deux policiers et John attendant des nouvelles des collègues partis vérifier les divers points soulevés par l’interrogatoire. Pendant ce temps, John nourrit sa fille, la changea, la rendormit sous l’œil bienveillant du sergent et intéressé de l’inspecteur dont la femme était enceinte pour la première fois.  
« C’est vraiment stupide, murmura soudainement John.  
_ Qu’est-ce qui est stupide ? demanda l’inspecteur, interrompant la lecture du mail qu’il avait reçu sur son téléphone.  
_ Moi. Mary est… morte. Je voulais divorcer et… ça règle plutôt la question, non ? Pas de longues procédures, pas de batailles… Je ne supporte… ais plus de vivre avec elle et je ne voulais plus qu’elle s’approche de ma fille mais… je devrais être soulagé, non ? Je ne voulais pas ça. Qui qu’elle soit vraiment. Je me sens… Je devrais être triste, non ? C’est la mère de ma fille. La femme que j’ai épousée. Que j’ai aimée. Je ne sais pas ce que je ressens. Qu’est-ce que je vais dire à Agatha quand elle sera plus grande ?  
_ Vous êtes en état de choc, docteur Watson. Vous vous sentirez mieux après avoir dormi, répondit le sergent en posant la main sur celle de John dans un geste apaisant.  
_ Dormi ? Je ne sais pas si je pourrai dormir. Ni quand…  
_ Le sergent Evert a raison, docteur Watson. Il faut dormir et vous allez pouvoir quitter le poste…  
_ Maintenant ? s’étonna John en se frottant les yeux.  
_ Votre voisin monsieur Marc Tennet a confirmé vous avoir croisé la nuit dernière et votre arme ne correspond pas à la balle qui a tué votre femme…  
_ Vous avez déjà les résultats ? Je suis là depuis combien de temps ?  
_ Presque six heures mais les résultats ont été rapides car le calibre ne correspond absolument pas. On a fait analyser les armes et nous aurons bientôt les analyses complètes, bien sûr, mais il n’y a aucune possibilité que votre arme ait servi à tuer votre femme. Elle n’a pas servi depuis longtemps d’ailleurs…  
_ Non. Je… Je ne me souviens pas quand je l’ai utilisée la dernière fois… »  
L’inspecteur se leva et l’incita à en faire de même.  
« Vous devriez aller dormir, docteur Watson. Voulez-vous que j’appelle quelqu’un ? Quelqu’un qui pourrait vous héberger pendant quelques temps peut-être ? Vous savez que vous ne pouvez rentrer chez vous. C’est une scène de crime…  
_ Non, je… Je vais aller à l’hôtel. Mais je… Je dois prendre des affaires. Pour Agatha…  
_ Ecoutez, je vais demander à un policier de vous conduire à l’hôtel de votre choix et pendant ce temps vous aller faire une liste des affaires dont vous avez besoin et quelqu’un vous les apportera. Cela vous convient ?  
_ Oui. Je… Merci…  
_ Bien entendu, nous vous demandons de ne pas quitter le pays et de rester à la disposition de la police. Pour l’enquête…  
_ Oui. Bien sûr. Je serais à l’hôtel… euh… Vous le saurez… »  
L’inspecteur lui sourit d’un air rassurant et lui tendit un papier et un crayon.  
« Je vais vous conduire à l’hôtel de votre choix, proposa le sergent. »  
Grégory Lestrade se retourna vers les frères Holmes pour leur demander ce qu’ils pensaient de l’interrogatoire et de l’affaire mais Sherlock le coupa :  
« Dans quel hôtel se trouve John ?  
_ Quoi ?  
_ Il ne peut pas rester à l’hôtel. Sa place est à Baker Street…  
_ Tu te rappelles qu’il a un bébé maintenant ? demanda Mycroft. Un bébé ne peut pas vivre au milieu des produits chimiques et des morceaux de corps humains.  
_ Je vais ranger… »  
Sherlock souffla devant le sourcil levé de son frère.  
« Je vais envoyer un SMS à madame Hudson. Elle rangera. »  
Mycroft hocha la tête, clairement amusé, et fournit le nom et l’adresse de l’hôtel dans lequel était descendu John et qu’il venait d’obtenir par SMS de l’un de ses employés. Sherlock disparut sans se retourner.  
« Mais… Il ne m’a pas dit ce qu’il pensait de l’affaire. Il n’a pas dit…  
_ S’il pensait que John avait assassiné sa femme ? termina Mycroft. Vous pensez vraiment, inspecteur, que Sherlock dénoncerait John s’il était coupable ? »  
Mycroft avait l’air amusé par l’idée. Grégory soupira. Sherlock faisait passer la résolution d’une enquête avant n’importe quoi ou n’importe qui… n’importe qui sauf John Watson.  
« Et vous ? demanda-t-il à l’aîné des Holmes. Vous pensez qu’il l’a fait ?  
_ Le docteur Watson a été relâché, vos collègues sont persuadés qu’il est innocent… y a-t-il une raison qui vous fasse penser le contraire, inspecteur ? Un indice que vous auriez découvert ? »  
Grégory Lestrade dut secouer la tête. Rien n’indiquait que John eût tué sa femme. Rien sauf cette impression qui lui tiraillait les entrailles mais ce n’était pas comme s’il pouvait utiliser une impression, une émotion devant un jury. Encore moins avec l’un des frères Holmes.  
« Non ? C’est bien ce que je pensais. Dans ce cas, inspecteur, si je puis vous donner un conseil… Rejoignez vos collègues sur ce point et ne vous faites pas de souci… »  
Grégory se tassa sur lui-même, peu satisfait de la réponse mais comprenant parfaitement qu’il n’avait guère de choix.  
« Et si cela peut vous aider à dormir tranquille… Vous vous rappelez quand Sherlock a failli mourir après qu’on lui eût tiré dessus ? »  
Grégory hocha la tête, ne comprenant pas où voulait en venir l’homme.  
« Le tireur était Mary. Bonne journée inspecteur. »  
Et Mycroft Holmes sortit, laissant un Grégory Lestrade estomaqué.


	8. Irène en prend pour son grade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Je n'aime pas non plus Irène alors je réécris quelques scènes de l'épisode 1 de la saison 2.

Scène 1, vers la fin de l’épisode, à Baker Street, lorsque Sherlock déduit le mail à propos de l’avion. Les deux premières répliques viennent de la série.

« Surtout ne vous forcez pas à dire que c’est remarquable ou surprenant. John a exprimé cette idée de toutes les manières possibles et imaginables dans notre langue…  
_ Je vous prendrais bien sur ce bureau maintenant jusqu’à ce que vous demandiez grâce deux fois, répliqua Irène Adler, les yeux plantés dans ceux de Sherlock. »  
John maugréa quelque chose, attirant sur lui les regards des deux autres.  
« Vous disiez, docteur Watson ?  
_ P’tite joueuse, répéta John. »  
La Femme haussa les sourcils d’un air interrogateur.  
« Vous avez dit que vous prendriez Sherlock sur ce bureau jusqu’à ce qu’il demande grâce deux fois…  
_ Oui. Et ?  
_ Seulement deux fois ? répéta John d’un air de défi. Je répète, petite joueuse !  
_ Oh. Jaloux, John ? demanda Sherlock d’un ton provoquant en s’appuyant nonchalamment sur la table. Est-ce que j’ai été un vilain garçon ?   
_ Peut-être…  
_ Assez pour que tu sortes ton uniforme ?  
_ Je suppose que le surnom donné par Moriarty n’est plus approprié, les interrompit Irène Adler d’un ton sec. »  
Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers elle.  
« Le puceau, explicita-t-elle. »  
Seuls deux sourires lui répondirent. La Femme sortit, les lèvres pincées.  
Pendant quelques minutes, seuls ses pas dans l’escalier puis l’ouverture et la fermeture de la porte s’entendirent puis les deux hommes échangèrent un regard… et explosèrent de rire.  
« P’tite joueuse ? demanda Sherlock.  
_ Je n’ai pas pu m’en empêcher. Elle commençait à m’exaspérer.  
_ Et qu’est-ce qui est arrivé au « Je ne suis pas gay » que tu répètes dès que quelqu’un suggère que nous sommes un couple ?  
_ Personne ne me croit de toute façon. »

Scène 2, encore plus à la fin de l’épisode, dans l’avion lorsque Mycroft explique à Sherlock ce qui était prévu et que Sherlock s’est fait avoir. Juste au moment où Irène Adler arrive. Les deux premières répliques viennent à nouveau de l’épisode. J’ai juste dû rajouter un personnage. 

« Combien de temps tu as mis pour lui déchiffrer cet email Sherlock ? Une minute entière ? Ou moins tant tu avais envie de l’impressionner ? demanda Mycroft.  
_ C’était moins de cinq secondes, je crois, répondit d’un ton satisfait la Femme qui venait d’apparaître à la porte de la cabine de l’avion.  
_ Vous êtes tous les deux tellement sûr que Sherlock cherchait à l’impressionner elle, dit une voix venant de l’un des sièges. »  
Une jeune femme s’en extirpa et s’approcha de Sherlock d’une démarche légère, presque sautillante.  
« Et qui d’autre ? répliqua Irène Adler.  
_ Je sais que Sherlock a du mal à résister à un défi mais… étiez-vous seuls tous les deux à ce moment-là ? Oh, je suis Zoïa Holmes. La petite sœur…  
_ Il y avait le docteur Watson mais…  
_ Il ne compte pas, sans doute ? Après tout, le cher docteur Watson n’est que l’homme que mon frère cherche à impressionner depuis leur première rencontre pour obtenir des compliments de sa part. »  
Le visage de la Femme se décomposa alors que Mycroft écarquillait les yeux.  
« Vous vous trompez… commença Adler.  
_ Vraiment ? Alors, expliquez-moi ceci. »  
La jeune femme se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et plongea la main dans l’encolure de la chemise de Sherlock. Elle en sortit une chaîne et, au bout de celle-ci…  
« Capitaine John H. Watson, RAMC, lut Zoïa Holmes sur la petite plaque métallique. »  
Le visage d’Irène Adler se décomposa alors que Mycroft fronçait les sourcils.  
« Ne t’inquiète pas, Big Brother ! Je suis sûr que Sherlock va te décoder ce téléphone. »  
Elle tendit l’appareil à Sherlock.  
« Pense à John. Et pense à quel point elle est déçue… »  
Sherlock cligna des yeux, ouvrit la bouche comme pour dire quelque chose avant de renoncer et de taper le code du téléphone qu’il tendit à Mycroft.  
Zoïa Holmes claqua une fois des mains.  
« On va éviter le petit couplet sur la dangerosité de l’amour, Sherl. Le problème n’est pas d’avoir des sentiments mais envers qui on les éprouve. Quant à vous, mademoiselle Adler, vous êtes finie. Et si, contre toute logique, vous pensiez que Moriarty viendrait à votre secours… Sachez juste que, parfois, un problème peut demander une touche féminine pour être résolu. J’ai résolu ce petit problème. Vous aimez mes nouvelles chaussures* ? Et elles ne t’ont presque rien coûté, Mycky ! Allons, Locky, il est grand temps que tu me présentes ton John… ». 

* Petite référence au tout début de l’épisode lorsque Moriarty menace son interlocuteur au téléphone de le transformer en chaussure s’il lui ment.


	9. John Watson, le moldu qui...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un petit crossover entre Sherlock et Harry Potter. Disons que cela se passe après le retour de Sherlock mais ne prend pas en compte les évènements de la saison 3 (pas de Mary notamment) et disons que cela correspondrait à la cinquième année de Harry Potter (et oui je suis parfaitement consciente que les dates ne correspondent pas du tout mais bon…).  
> Avertissement : je reste persuadée que John est cinglé… (probablement moins que moi cependant) et les doloris ne doivent pas aider.  
> Ames sensibles s’abstenir. Et les estomacs les plus fragiles devraient éviter de consommer quoi que ce soit à la lecture de ce… truc. C’est très sérieux. (idem pour ceux qui explosent de rire devant les films gores bien stupides mais pas pour les mêmes raisons).

Apprendre que Sherlock était un sorcier avait été… n’avais pas été… John n’avait pas été vraiment choqué. Il n’avait jamais entendu parler du monde magique, du fait qu’il existait vraiment un monde magique, et n’aurait jamais pu imaginer quelque chose comme cela mais sa vie était depuis longtemps tellement folle que cela ne l’avait pas surpris plus que ça. Beaucoup de choses s’expliquaient quand on tenait compte que Sherlock, et Mycroft, étaient des sorciers. Cela expliquait comment Sherlock avait pu survivre à sa chute déjà… Mais c’était… un peu décevant en fait. Savoir que tout ce qui faisait de Sherlock un être incroyable, fantastique, presque magique… était finalement dû au fait qu’il était vraiment magique. Décevant, en effet. Non pas que les autres sorciers que John avait croisé eussent montré la même brillance que Sherlock mais…   
De toute façon, John était furieux. Pas tellement parce que Sherlock ne lui avait pas dit qu’il était un sorcier. Bon d’accord, un petit peu. Ok, il y avait des lois qui interdisaient de parler du monde magique aux… moldus mais depuis quand Sherlock respectait-il les lois ?! Non, c’était juste comme la fois précédente, avec le faux suicide, Sherlock ne lui faisait pas confiance… Après tout, il n’était qu’un simple docteur, ancien chirurgien militaire. Un simple… moldu. Moldu, comme ce terme paraissait méprisant, même dans la bouche de ceux qui disaient vouloir les protéger. Surtout dans la bouche de ceux qui disaient vouloir les protéger. Après tout, ils considéraient les personnes non magiques comme des personnes faibles et incapables de se défendre. Comme des enfants qu’il fallait protéger. C’était ce qu’avait voulu faire Sherlock. Encore. Le protéger. Et pour cela, il avait voulu l’envoyer au loin, avec une escorte de… policiers sorciers ou quelque chose de ce genre. Comme avec Moriarty… qui n’était pas un sorcier soit dit en passant. Et pas mort. Parce que Sherlock pensait que John n’était pas capable de se défendre, était inutile et même pire, un poids.   
C’était douloureux. Et c’était pour cela que John les avait tous envoyés se faire f… Sherlock, Mycroft et tous leurs petits copains sorciers. Il leur avait dit ce qu’ils pouvaient faire de leur protection et avait interdit à Sherlock de le suivre, ou de le faire suivre, sous peine que John disparût définitivement de la vie de Sherlock.   
John avait claqué la porte, glissé son portable dans la poche du premier passant en espérant que cela les induirait en erreur – mais il y avait sûrement des moyens magiques pour filer quelqu’un – et avait pris le premier train qui quittait Londres. Après trois changements de train, deux bus et une demi-heure dans la vieille voiture d’un type qu’il avait croisé sur la route, John se trouvait dans un vieux cimetière laissé à l’abandon. C’était toujours dans les cimetières que John se réfugiait. Les cimetières isolés et déserts. Là où il pouvait crier, exprimer sa frustration à haute voix sans être entendu et sans gêner les habitants. Les morts ne se plaignent pas…  
John déambulait dans ce cimetière inconnu, entre des tombes vieilles de près d’un siècle, à demi en ruine et recouvertes par la végétation. Il criait, faisait de grands gestes, tapait dans des morceaux de pierre. Bref, il exprimait sa colère sans prêter attention à son environnement. C’est sans doute pourquoi il ne vit pas ses agresseurs approcher…

Quand John reprit conscience, il se trouvait dans une pièce sombre, éclairée par des torches, affalé sur un vieux parquet craquant devant une cheminée allumée. La pièce était meublée comme un bureau ou une petite bibliothèque et les couleurs dominantes étaient le vert et l’argent.  
Dans un large fauteuil se trouvait un homme qui… devait être atteint de la lèpre car il n’avait pas de nez, sa peau était grise – John diagnostiqua un possible argyrisme qui pouvait s’expliquer si l’apparente obsession de l’homme pour l’argent allait jusqu’à en ingérer – et ses yeux jaunes, probablement une maladie du foie. La somme de tous les symptômes faisait de l’homme un cas médical très intéressant…  
« Vous avez besoin d’un médecin ? demanda John. C’est pour cela que vous m’avez fait enlever ? »  
L’homme tourna vers lui un regard ophidien – John aimait faire son scientifique quand Sherlock n’était pas là pour se moquer de lui – et lui jeta un regard qu’il voulait probablement effrayant. John pensait qu’il avait surtout l’air constipé.  
« Savez-vous qui je suis, misérable moldu ? demanda le grand homme gris d’une voix sifflante qui rendait les syllabes commençant par le son [s] interminables.   
_ Un malade en phase terminale échappé d’une secte d’adorateur du dieu serpent argenté ? proposa John. Mais vu que vous avez prononcé le mot moldu, je vais tenter un sorcier ?  
_ Je suis le Seigneur des ténèbres, Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, celui…  
_ Voldemort, c’est ça ? le coupa John qui se rappelait une conversation entendue quelques temps plus tôt entre les sorciers qui avaient envahi son logement.  
_ Je vais t’apprendre à craindre mon nom, misérable vermine ! s’exclama Voldemort en se redressant et pointant un bout de bois sur John. »  
John était toujours en colère, beaucoup trop pour écouter la partie, certes déjà très réduite, de son cerveau qui agissait pour l’instinct de survie.  
« Vous êtes vraiment sûr que vous n’avez pas besoin d’un médecin ? redemanda-t-il. Vous avez vraiment mauvaise mine… »  
L’homme agita son bâtonnet en baragouinant un truc qui ressemblait à du latin de cuisine et un meuble explosa à côté de John. John sentit sa colère renaître alors que se dissipaient les brumes de son esprit, brumes probablement liées au moyen qui avait été utilisé pour le rendre inconscient.  
« Si vous cherchez à me faire peur, vous pouvez aller vous démaquiller. Je n’ai pas peur des clowns ! Et si vous comptez m’utiliser pour attirer Sherlock, vous n’êtes vraiment pas original. Moriarty l’a fait avant vous…  
_ Qui est Moriarty ?  
_ Un génie du mal. Le génie du mal. L’adversaire de Sherlock.  
_ Je ne connais aucun sorcier du nom de Moriarty.  
_ C’est parce que ce n’est pas un sorcier. Et il est bien pire que vous, ajouta John en voyant que Voldimachinchose semblait vexé.   
_ Pire que moi ! Pire que moi ! Un moldu ! hurla Voldemort qui s’était levé et déambulait à grands pas dans son bureau en faisant virevolter sa cape. »  
Une cape. Comme les superhéros. C’était ridicule. Et apparemment très sorcier puisque les sorciers qui étaient venus parler à Sherlock et Mycroft portaient tous des capes. Pas Sherlock et Mycroft en revanche. Ce n’était probablement pas très discret quand on vivait dans le monde moldu. Encore que Sherlock semblait avoir trouvé la solution avec son long belfast qu’il faisait tournoyer. Bon sang, les sorciers étaient tous des fashion victims.  
John fut rapidement sorti de ses pensées vestimentaires par une douleur atroce qui semblait venir de nulle part. Il se tordait de douleur sans pouvoir contrôler son corps en dehors d’empêcher ses cris de sortir. Après tout, John connaissait la douleur. Et pas seulement parce qu’il s’était fait tirer dessus. Aussi terrible fût-elle, cette douleur était loin d’être la pire qu’il avait un jour dû supporter. John avait été torturé en Afghanistan ce que ni Sherlock ni Mycroft ne semblaient savoir. Ce n’était pas la seule chose qu’ils semblaient ignorer sur le temps que John avait passé en Afghanistan… Et John avait été habitué à la douleur. Après tout, son cher père avait été un très bon entraîneur…  
La douleur diminua alors que Voldemort hurlait quelque chose que John pensa être « Lucius », hurlement presque immédiatement suivi par l’entrée d’un homme aux cheveux si blonds qu’ils en étaient presque blancs. John chercha à entendre ce que les deux sorciers – car l’homme qui venait d’entrer était forcément un sorcier ou alors les moldus s’étaient eux-aussi mis à la mode des capes – mais l’agonie qu’entraînait le moindre mouvement lui fit manquer presque toute la conversation. Peu importait. Après tout, si cela le concernait, il serait probablement rapidement au courant de ce qui se passait. 

John n’aurait su dire combien de temps s’écoula car à chaque fois que la douleur semblait enfin disparaître, Voldemort lui jetait à nouveau un sort, quelque chose qui ressemblait à dolorisssss, et John était replongé dans une douleur insoutenable. Son calvaire cessa cependant lorsque la porte s’ouvrit à nouveau devant plusieurs sorciers qui jetèrent une forme humaine aux pieds de Voldemort avant de quitter la pièce sur ordre de ce dernier.  
John profita que l’intérêt de Voldemort était tourné vers le nouvel arrivant pour essayer de se redresser. Il parvint avec quelques difficultés à s’asseoir en se retenant contre la cheminée dans laquelle flambait un feu impressionnant, surtout pour un mois de juillet. Il ne faisait tout de même pas si froid ! Même si on était en Angleterre… Ainsi stabilisé, et ne se vautrant plus par terre, il tourna le regard vers l’homme qui se relevait gracieusement. Un petit homme brun en costume de luxe. B… ! Voldemort avait kidnappé Moriarty !  
John observa les deux psychopathes qui semblaient se disputer pour savoir qui était le pire criminel et le véritable ennemi de Sherlock. Du moins c’était l’impression qu’il avait mais avec son esprit embrumé il n’était pas très sûr de ce qu’il entendait. Si cela se trouvait, les deux cinglés étaient en train de comploter pour préparer la domination totale du monde ou sa destruction complète. L’idée que les deux puissent faire équipe était effrayante même si peu probable vu ce que Voldemort pensait des moldus. Encore qu’il n’avait toujours pas jeté de sort à Moriarty alors même qu’il l’avait fait enlever pour prouver qu’il était plus fort que lui. Mais Moriarty était un génie manipulateur et, apparemment, même Voldemort pouvait être manipulé. En tout cas, aucun des deux ne se préoccupait de John, comme si sa présence ne comptait pas, comme s’il ne représentait pas la moindre menace. C’était vexant. Non pas que John tenait particulièrement à attirer leur attention mais tout de même… Heureusement qu’il n’avait pas un égo très développé. En même temps, en vivant avec Sherlock, cela n’aurait pas été possible.  
John entreprit de fouiller ses vêtements pour faire l’état des lieux de ses forces. Il trouva son revolver dans la poche de son manteau. Son revolver ! Ces foutus sorciers ne l’avaient même pas fouillé, tellement persuadés qu’il était incapable de leur faire quoi que ce fût. John avait l’habitude d’être sous-estimé mais là, c’était trop gros ! Et il était furieux. Ah ! il n’était qu’un vulgaire moldu ! Ils allaient voir ce dont était capable le vulgaire et insignifiant petit moldu ! John saisit un coussin sur un fauteuil à portée de main de l’énorme cheminée sur laquelle il était toujours appuyé, ne récoltant qu’un regard méprisant de Voldemort et un sourire vicieux de Moriarty qui semblait ne pas l’avoir remarqué plus tôt. Mais les deux hommes se détournèrent à nouveau de lui pour reprendre leur joute verbale. Ou leur complot apocalyptique. En tout cas, ils se désintéressaient totalement de lui. Tant mieux !   
John positionna le coussin devant lui pour dissimuler son arme et atténuer le bruit. Il s’accorda une seconde de réflexion pour s’interroger sur la légitimité de son geste mais décida rapidement qu’on pouvait caser cela comme un cas de légitime défense et, de toute façon, s’il réussissait et survivait, aucun des participants à ce qui allait suivre ne serait en mesure de témoigner.  
John visa… et tira. La première balle traversa la tête de Voldemort – John l’avait visé en premier car le prendre par surprise était probablement la seule manière d’éviter qu’il se protégeât avec la magie et ne répliqua – et la seconde fracassa la mâchoire de Moriarty ce qui entraîna une agonie de quelques secondes à base de gargouillis répugnants et de bulles sanglantes qui éclataient sur son visage alors que Voldemort semblait être mort sur le coup.   
John se redressa pour commencer à explorer son environnement et trouver une solution pour sortir de là. Une hache était accrochée au mur, comme on pouvait s’y attendre dans le manoir d’un fou psychopathe. John voulut s’en approcher mais posa le pied sur une matière visqueuse et s’étala. La matière visqueuse était un mélange de sang et de matière cérébrale ayant appartenu à au moins l’un des deux cadavres. John se releva difficilement, les vêtements couverts de ces matières peu ragoutantes. Avec davantage de prudence, il se dirigea vers le mur et saisit la hache. Ce fut à ce moment précis que quelque chose bougea derrière lui. John réagit par instinct et balança un coup de hache dans la silhouette. Il s’agissait d’un serpent gigantesque que John venait de décapiter d’un seul coup de hache. La tête du serpent géant rebondit sur le sol dans une éclaboussure de sang avant de finir sa course dans la cheminée. Aussitôt, une horrible odeur de chair brûlée s’éleva dans la pièce. Cela eut au moins le mérite de couper l’appétit de John qui commençait à ressentir la faim.   
La décapitation du serpent fit réfléchir John. Pouvait-on véritablement tuer un sorcier d’une balle dans la tête ? Et Moriarty était déjà revenu d’entre les morts après s’être tiré une balle dans la bouche. Il valait mieux s’assurer de leur mort. Deux précautions valent mieux qu’une après tout. John décapita prestement les deux cadavres en espérant que, comme pour les vampires, cela les empêcherait de revenir. Etait-ce aux vampires qu’il fallait couper la tête pour les tuer définitivement ? John n’était pas très sûr mais la décapitation lui semblait une solution plutôt efficace. Personne ne pouvait faire repousser sa tête, n’est-ce pas ? Ou la recoller. Quant à se promener sans sa tête… Bon, il y avait bien la légende du cavalier sans tête mais ce n’était qu’une légende, n’est-ce pas ?  
Une fois les deux têtes coupées, John se trouva bien embarrassé. Comment allait-il sortir de ce manoir sans se faire immédiatement tuer par les hordes de sorciers qui devaient traîner dans le coin ? John croisa son reflet dans un vase en argent. Il était couvert de sang et avait l’air assez effrayant. John jeta un regard aux deux têtes. Après tout, l’effet de surprise avait bien fonctionné sur Voldemort…  
Il essaya de saisir les têtes mais ce n’était pas très pratique. Par où pouvait-il les attraper ? Moriarty avait les cheveux courts quant à Voldemort… John comprenait mieux pourquoi dans les films les personnages qui se baladaient avec des têtes coupées choisissaient toujours leurs victimes parmi la gente féminine aux cheveux longs ou des hommes à la tonsure d’homme des cavernes. La mode des cheveux longs et des catogans avait dû être assez pratique aussi. John cherchait une solution pour pouvoir transporter les têtes de manière visible tout en ayant les mains libres – il désirait pouvoir accéder facilement à son pistolet et à sa hache en cas d’attaque. Une fine corde apparemment très solide et ce qui ressemblait à des aiguilles à tricoter lui faisaient de l’œil. John hésita quelques secondes avant de céder. Au point où il en était…   
Il envisagea d’abord de transpercer les têtes verticalement par le trou occipital mais il aurait alors fallu briser la boîte crânienne ce qui n’était pas si simple. John se résolut donc à transpercer les têtes horizontalement en passant par les conduits auditifs. Ce ne fut pas aussi compliqué qu’il le craignait mais très salissant. Moins cependant que quand il vida les crânes à la manière des anciens égyptiens, avec un crochet et par les narines, pour alléger les têtes qu’il voulait porter en ceinture afin de garder les mains libres.   
Une fois les crânes vidés et leur bouillie de cerveau répandu sur le tapis, John entreprit de se faire une ceinture de crâne. Il hésita un instant à fabriquer une sorte de fléau d’arme mais dut y renoncer pour garder les mains libres pour son arme et la hache. Aussi alléchant soit-il, un fléau de crâne n’était pas l’arme la plus efficace qui fût.   
Ainsi paré de sa nouvelle ceinture, John aperçut la baguette de Voldemort. Il s’en saisit et la secoua mais rien n’en sortit. Elle ne répondait probablement qu’à un sorcier. De dépit, John la jeta dans le feu. Les flammes n’avaient pas plus tôt commencé à lécher la baguette que celle-ci explosa dans une gerbe de flammes et d’étincelles. John sourit. Les explosions, ça, c’était une bonne idée.   
Des tas de petits bocaux contenant toutes sortes de produits parfaits pour l’artificier en herbe qu’était John étaient entreposés sur des étagères. Certes ses cours de chimie étaient lointains mais avec les expériences de Sherlock qui finissaient une fois sur trois par exploser ou dissoudre la table, John avait considéré comme absolument vital de suivre des cours de chimie sur Internet. Cela allait lui être utile.   
John prépara plusieurs cocktails molotov dont certains auxquels il avait ajouté des morceaux de cervelle pour renforcer l’effet répugnant. Quand il fut prêt, et eût collé dans la cheminée le bout d’une très longue mèche reliée à un explosif particulièrement puissant, John attrapa ses armes et ouvrit la porte le plus silencieusement possible. Personne ne se trouvait derrière et il put parcourir plusieurs mètres avant de tomber sur une salle pleine de sorciers. Sortir nécessitait de traverser la pièce, John ne pouvait donc les éviter. Il inspira profondément, saisit l’un des cocktails molotov maison qu’il avait accroché à sa ceinture – oui avec les crânes – essaya de se coincer la hache entre les dents, échoua, la glissa dans sa ceinture et pénétra dans la salle en criant des insultes en pachto – pour quiconque n’avait jamais mis les pieds en Afghanistan, cela pouvait ressembler à des formules magiques – et jeta sa bombe. Les sorciers furent totalement pris par surprise et se retrouvèrent face à une apparition vociférante et couverte de sang qui avançait vers eux dans la lueur des brasiers allumés par les explosions. John faisait usage de son arme, visant avec une précision due à des années d’entraînement. Quand il fut à court de bombes, il saisit sa hache et poursuivit son avancée en la balançant de droite à gauche, fauchant les sorciers qui avaient osé s’approcher ou renvoyant les sorts des rares qui n’étaient pas tétanisés. La plupart, après avoir vu la tête de leur chef pendue à sa ceinture, tentait de fuir. Mais ils étaient paniqués et se gênaient plus qu’autre chose aussi John parvint à s’avancer à travers une forêt de troncs privés de leurs membres ou de leur tête.   
Enfin, John put sortir du manoir. Il fit quelques pas pour s’éloigner de la demeure, ne voyant guère car le soleil était face à lui et l’éblouissait d’autant plus qu’il se réfléchissait sur les rares morceaux de sa hache qui n’étaient pas recouverts de sang ou de toutes autres substances ayant anciennement appartenu à des corps humains. Il devait avoir une apparence plutôt inquiétante. En tout cas, assez pour que la foule de personnes qui se trouvait en face de lui – parmi lesquelles Sherlock, Mycroft et certains des sorciers que John reconnut comme ceux qui étaient venus à leur appartement – le regardât comme statufiée. Cela n’arrangea probablement pas les choses que la bombe que John avait laissée dans le bureau de feu Voldemort choisît cet instant pour exploser. Le manoir implosa dans une gerbe de flammes derrière un John impassible qui ne pût cependant s’empêcher de se dire qu’une scène pareille dans un film aurait immédiatement été qualifiée de plus gros cliché de l’histoire du cinéma. En même temps, les scènes précédentes auraient pu appartenir à un film de Tarentino alors il n’était pas à un excès près.   
« John, finit par prononcer un Sherlock Holmes qui s’était avancé, seul, vers John. Tu vas bien ?  
_ Parfaitement bien. Mais je dois dire que je suis déçu. J’aurai pensé que des sorciers et des psychopathes auraient été un peu plus résistants que ça, répondit John en désignant la ceinture de crâne d’un geste de la main. »  
Tous les regards se dirigèrent donc vers les crânes en question et John se complut de l’ébahissement mêlé d’horreur qui se peignit sur les visages des sorciers.  
« C’est pas tout ça, mais il est temps de rentrer à Baker Street.  
_ Je peux nous y conduire immédiatement, répondit Sherlock qui s’était remis de sa surprise plus vite que les autres.  
_ Avec la magie ? Certainement pas ! »  
Et John se mit en marche. Sherlock lui emboîta le pas d’une allure guillerette. Il avait retrouvé John. Son John. John Watson, le moldu qui… avait flingué Voldemort. Et Moriarty. Et un tas de mangemorts apparemment.

***

John marchait depuis une demi-douzaine de minutes quand il s’arrêta soudainement alors que son esprit comprit enfin ce qui venait de se passer.   
« Est-ce que j’ai vraiment… commença-t-il à demander à Sherlock qui l’avait rattrapé. »  
Mais il posa les yeux sur la ceinture de crâne avant même de finir sa phrase. Un haut-le-cœur le prit.  
« Enlève-les-moi ! hurla-t-il au bord de l’hystérie. »  
Sherlock obéit avec empressement, ne sachant si ce qui le ravissait le plus était de pouvoir poser ses mains sur son John ou sur les crânes.   
John le laissa faire, immobile. L’horreur céda la place à la lassitude. Ce qui était fait ne pouvait être défait. Et puis, il s’en était sorti et ce n’était pas gagné. Bon sang, ce qu’il voulait un thé !  
John grogna pour récupérer l’attention de Sherlock qui semblait fasciné par les deux crânes.  
« Je les ai vidés de leur cerveau. »  
Sherlock ne lui répondit que par une moue boudeuse.   
« Et il est temps de rentrer ! termina-t-il en reprenant sa route.   
_ Tu es vraiment sûr que tu ne veux pas que je nous ramène à la maison ? demanda Sherlock en le rattrapant en sautillant. Parce que Baker Street est à l’opposé. Et à plus de six cent trente-sept kilomètres… »


	10. La grand-mère qui avait mangé le loup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les marraines-fées arrangent toujours les choses. Réécriture de la fin de l'épisode 3 de la saison 2.

John lisait les rapports d’autopsie qu’il avait récupérés de Lestrade alors qu’il se trouvait dans le métro. Les trois premiers n’étaient guère surprenants : tous morts d’une balle en pleine tête, tirée à longue distance. John avait été plus ou moins témoin pour deux d’entre eux et le troisième avait été tué en plein Scotland Yard. Les vérifications avaient montré qu’il s’agissait de l’un des tueurs à gages de Moriarty, celui chargé de surveiller Lestrade et de l’abattre si Sherlock ne sautait pas. Cette dernière pensée horrifia une nouvelle fois John. Quand Sherlock, suite à tous ces cadavres inattendus, avait été contraint de lui expliquer le jeu mortel de Moriarty et ce que Sherlock et Mycroft avaient prévu, John avait été horrifié et furieux à tel point qu’il avait commencé par secouer le détective comme un prunier avant de le serrer dans les bras presqu’à l’étouffer, hésitant de manière un peu extrême entre coller lui-même une balle dans la tête de Sherlock pour ne plus avoir à craindre que quelqu’un – voire Sherlock lui-même – ne le fît avant lui et enlever Sherlock et le détenir à jamais dans son lit – sans commentaire merci. Oui, John était au courant que ses réactions étaient quelque peu excessives mais il avait des excuses et puis, il n’avait jamais affirmé être sain d’esprit. Certains diraient même qu’il était probablement bon à enfermer rien que parce qu’il aimait vivre avec Sherlock. En tout cas, Sherlock avait été un peu perturbé par les réactions de John – Sherlock avait du mal avec les émotions – mais pour être honnête, le tour qu’avaient pris les évènements l’avait déjà bien chamboulé.

John était arrivé devant Saint Barts pour apercevoir Sherlock sur le toit, une silhouette à peine discernable derrière lui. Il apprit plus tard qu’il s’agissait de Moriarty. Sherlock avait été surpris de le voir, apparemment il ne l’attendait pas si tôt, pensant que John aurait besoin de voir de ses yeux que madame Hudson allait bien avant de comprendre qu’il s’était fait avoir et revenir, ce qui avait perturbé le plan de Sherlock. Mais John, bien qu’inquiet pour leur chère logeuse et perturbé par les derniers évènements, avait réfléchi alors que le taxi l’emmenait vers Baker Street et il s’était rappelé comment Sherlock avait réagi lorsque les types de la CIA avaient agressé madame Hudson. Il n’y avait aucune possibilité pour que Sherlock pût ne pas se préoccuper de la santé de la vieille dame. Il y avait donc un problème, Sherlock avait cherché à l’éloigner et John avait ordonné au taxi de faire demi-tour et de rejoindre Saint Barts au plus vite.

Tout cela n’avait pas changé grand-chose en réalité et John s’était retrouvé à devoir écouter un Sherlock en larmes au téléphone qui lui disait que c’était sa lettre, qu’il lui avait toujours menti, qu’il était un manipulateur, ne laissant pas un John désespéré placer un mot pour le détourner de son tragique projet. Mais tous deux furent brutalement interrompus par deux coups de feu à quelques secondes à peine d’intervalle l’un de l’autre. Le premier entraîna la chute à travers une vitre du quinzième étage d’un immeuble voisin d’un homme qui s’écrasa à quelques mètres à peine de John avec un fusil à lunette encore à la main. Le deuxième mit fin définitivement au règne de Moriarty en lui explosant la boite crânienne. Sherlock, penché au bord du toit, criait au téléphone à John de lui dire ce qui venait de se passer. Des hommes et des femmes s’étaient rués sur la place à l’entente des coups de feu, certains vêtus de blouses d’infirmiers et de médecins mais John connaissait tout le personnel de Saint Barts où il faisait parfois des remplacements et qu’il visitait assez souvent quand Sherlock allait piquer des morceaux de cadavres à Molly or aucun de ces hommes et femmes ne lui était connu.  
Un grand cafouillage régnait au pied de l’hôpital et John dut user de sa voix de capitaine de l’armée britannique pour ramener un semblant d’ordre, ordonner les actions du véritable personnel de l’hôpital qui avait fini par arriver sur les lieux et faire descendre Sherlock. Celui-ci était dans un état de tension extrême ce qui ne s’arrangea pas lorsqu’il eut son frère au téléphone qui demandait des explications. La police finit par intervenir et les choses se compliquèrent encore puisque Sherlock – et John – était sous plusieurs accusations. Il fallut l’intervention de Mycroft – qui fut obligé de se déplacer en personne, John n’allait pas pleurer pour lui, il était plus que temps que l’aîné des Holmes fît un peu de terrain – pour trouver une solution à la situation, celle de Lestrade qui raconta la mort d’un deuxième tueur à gage dans les propres locaux de Scotland Yard et d’une équipe d’intervention qui trouva le cadavre d’un autre homme dans les poubelles de Baker Street pour que Sherlock retrouvât un semblant de calme et finît par expliquer toute l’histoire.

Apparemment quelqu’un avait éliminé toutes les menaces que Moriarty avait fait peser sur les proches de Sherlock et avait éliminé le psychopathe lui-même. Quelqu’un avait évité à John de voir son meilleur ami se jeter d’un immeuble devant ses yeux et de devoir croire pendant une durée indéterminée que John imaginait interminable et insupportable que son meilleur ami était mort, et même pire s’était suicidé sans qu’il eût pu l’en empêcher. Et personne ne savait qui était ce quelqu’un car Mycroft avait assuré n’y être pour rien et pour quelle raison aurait-il menti à ce sujet ?

Le reste de la journée s’était passé dans un brouillard et une confusion peu habituels pour les frères Holmes ce qui voulait dire que les deux hommes étaient plus insupportables que jamais et que John s’en sortait un peu mieux – après tout il avait l’habitude de ne pas tout comprendre – et ce d’autant plus que madame Hudson les avait régulièrement abreuvés de son excellent thé, thé qui, de l’avis de John, pouvait faire passer presque n’importe quelle situation catastrophique pour un simple désagrément.  
Le lendemain après-midi, John s’était proposé pour aller chercher les rapports d’autopsie – oui il était parfaitement au courant que Molly aurait pu les leur envoyer par mail mais John cherchait depuis plusieurs heures la moindre excuse pour s’éloigner quelque temps de Baker Street et de son atmosphère étouffante. Vingt-quatre heures dans un petit appartement avec Sherlock ET Mycroft rendrait fou n’importe qui…

Les trois premiers rapports d’autopsie n’avaient donc apporté aucun élément nouveau et l’identité des quatre cadavres avaient été confirmées : Moriarty et les trois tueurs à gage qu’il avait engagés pour menacer Sherlock en ciblant ses proches. La quasi simultanéité des trois premiers meurtres et leur mode indiquait qu’il y avait plusieurs meurtriers et qu’il s’agissait de professionnels. John lisait donc avec attention le rapport d’autopsie du dernier homme, celui qu’on avait retrouvé en dernier dans les poubelles de Baker Street, celui qui était censé tuer madame Hudson si Sherlock ne sautait pas.  
L’homme avait lui-aussi reçu une balle dans la tête mais contrairement aux trois autres, il ne s’agissait pas d’un tir à longue distance mais d’un coup à bout portant. L’homme portait aussi des marques de liens, Molly avait découvert que l’homme avait été menotté avec un modèle de menottes qui correspondait à celui utilisé par les policiers de Scotland Yard et dont Sherlock avait une caisse pleine – enfin façon de parler car elles étaient répandues un peu partout dans l’appartement et parfois dans des endroits vraiment incongrus ce qui entraînait quelques questions embarrassantes, du moins pour John car Sherlock ne semblait pas comprendre, ou faisait exprès de ne pas comprendre en quoi des menottes pouvaient être un objet suggestif.  
Encore plus intéressant était le fait qu’on avait retrouvé du penthotal (1), le sérum de vérité dans l’organisme de l’homme. Il avait donc été interrogé avant sa mort, mort qui avait précédé celle des trois autres. Le penthotal avait apparemment été ingéré par la victime, mélangé à une boisson dont John lut les composantes d’abord rapidement avant d’y revenir avec plus d’attention. Il écarquilla les yeux. Oh… Bon… Sang ! John pensait connaître l’identité de la bonne fée qui les avait sauvés mais il devait d’abord s’en assurer. Cela paraissait tellement incroyable mais en même temps…

John s’arrêta au 221A avant de retrouver Sherlock et Mycroft qu’il entendait crier à l’étage. Madame Hudson l’invita à entrer et lui servit immédiatement un thé que John ne pouvait refuser – d’abord parce que cela ne se faisait pas et puis, John était anglais ! Les fragrances si particulières du thé préparé par la vieille dame envahirent son nez et ses papilles. John prit une grande inspiration.  
« Une des premières choses que Sherlock m’a dite à votre propos, madame H, c’est qu’il s’était assuré que votre mari soit condamné à mort aux Etats-Unis. Il a dit plus tard qu’il s’agissait du chef d’un cartel de drogue très violent. Je comprends que vous ayez voulu vous débarrasser d’un tel homme mais j’ai du mal à croire que vous ignoriez tout de ses activités… »  
La vieille femme le regardait d’un air maternel et confiant.  
« Je parie que vous avez gardé des contacts et, aujourd’hui, les cartels agissent comme des multinationales et sont implantés dans de nombreux pays… »  
La femme hocha la tête et lui resservit une tasse de thé. John hésita une seconde avant de la boire. Il doutait fortement qu’après s’être donné autant de mal pour sauver Sherlock elle décidât de l’éliminer. Madame Hudson ne disait toujours rien.  
« Je vous remercie, finit par dire John. Je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenu si j’avais vu Sherlock sauter devant mes yeux et l’avais cru mort.  
_ Comment as-tu su ? demanda la vieille dame en ajoutant des scones sur la table. »  
John en prit un et se resservit une troisième tasse de thé.  
« Le thé.   
_ Le thé ?  
_ Dans le rapport d’autopsie, il est écrit que l’homme qu’on a retrouvé dans les poubelles derrière chez nous avait été interrogé avec du penthotal mélangé à du thé.  
_ Je ne suis pas la seule personne à faire du thé en Angleterre, sourit madame Hudson.  
_ Non mais vous êtes la seule que je connaisse à mélanger cannelle, bergamote et citron à du thé noir. Et comme je doute qu’un inconnu cherche à sauver Sherlock… »  
La vieille dame hocha la tête.  
« Je dois te féliciter, John. Aucun des deux génies là-haut n’a encore compris.  
_ A leur décharge, ils n’ont pas encore vu les rapports d’autopsie. Même si je ne suis pas sûr que cela les aide vraiment. Du moins pas tout de suite. Ils n’ont pas la même… affinité avec le thé que moi, je suppose… »  
Les deux échangèrent un sourire complice.  
« Je vais aller voir où en sont les deux autres, finit par dire John. On verra combien de temps Sherlock met à deviner. Encore merci, madame H, pour le thé et… pour le reste… Et vous avez raison, vous n’êtes pas notre logeuse, mais notre bonne fée. »

(1) Je ne sais pas si le penthotal peut être bu mais bon, c’est une fiction.  
Cet OS, outre qu’il est dans ma lignée de tous les personnages de Sherlock sont des psychopathes, est dû à une scène dans le troisième épisode de la saison 2 de Sherlock, lorsqu’on voit madame Hudson apporter une tasse de thé à l’homme chargé de l’éliminer. La première fois que j’ai vu cette scène, j’étais persuadée que madame Hudson savait que l’homme était un tueur à gage et voulait l’empoisonner ou au moins lui faire boire un sédatif. D’où cet OS…


End file.
